


Uncharted Territories

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Castiel is a papa, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Freeform, F/F, F/M, Human forms, Jack has abandonment issues, Love At First Bite?, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mentions of Rape that did happen but not in the fic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega!Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Some Fluff, Wolves/humans, freeform destiel, wolf forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. A New Beginning

Castiel was tired, his paws ached and he dropped to his chest; the pup that had been dangling from his mouth fell from his grip as well. He whimpered and then scurried to Castiel's side to stay warm. 

  
"Well, well, well, what do I have here", a nasally voice came from the bushes ahead of Castiel. The pup whimpered, the sour scent of fear entering the pups usually sweet scent. Castiel showed his teeth, growling loudly when another scent, an Alpha hit the exhausted Omega. It was something spicier than Castiel had ever smelled in his territories. It was oaky, with hints of pine and the smells of the forest around him. 

  
"You're in my territory, Alistair. I suggest you leave", a deep voice rumbled and was joined by another growl. Castiel kept the pup close to him and looked around for the other two wolves and he stopped seeing a taller, chocolate brown wolf and another, sandy brown with dark patches of fur dispersed through the fur on either side of him. The taller one glanced at Castiel and his eyes softened on the pup clinging to Castiels' hind leg before he turned on the yellowing soft grey wolf with the missing eye who had stopped at the sight of the others'.

  
"Listen, Winchester, you don't get to claim every"-"Enough. This is our territory so he is under our protection", the darker one snarled, gnashing his teeth threateningly. The other wolf backed off, turning tail and stalked off. The sand colored one turned to look at the surprisingly big Omega with a soft scent and a multi colored fur. His legs were dusted black leading up into cream colored fur, his face and muzzle were black along with the tip of his tail. He was beautiful.

  
"What is your name?" He asked. The Omega lifted his head proudly, but his scent wasn't threatening. 

  
"My name is Castiel", he began when the taller ones' scent spiked in interest, curiosity flowing through his veins. 

  
"From the Novak Territory?" The other Alpha asked, looking at the Omega and then he nosed at the pup who growled playfully, wriggling his rump in the air because he didn't understand the situation entirely. The Omega nodded, his tail stiffening in case he needed to fight. Castiel bowed his head towards the sandy wolf. 

  
"You said this is The Winchester territory? As in Sam and Dean Winchester?" The Omega asked. The two wolves nodded and the Omega relaxed slightly, bowing his head. The Alphas' looked shocked and smelled of it too. They had never enforced the Omega submission in their pack. 

  
"I come here for Sanctuary from my pack", he said, "me and this young pup", he finished gesturing with his tail towards the all black pup. The chocolate coloured Alpha nodded slowly. 

  
"He's yours?" He asked calmly. Castiel shook his head. 

  
"I'm Sam, this is Dean", he continued, gesturing towards his older brother with his tail. Castiel nodded and he sat down, curling his tail around his paws. 

  
"If it's all the same to you, I would not like to talk about that in front of him", Castiel said when the pup growled up at him and wriggled, wanting to play. Castiel nudged him with his nose. 

  
"Later, Jack", Castiel promised. The two Alphas' nodded and then gestured for Castiel to follow them. He did so and picked up the pup by the scruff of his neck while he followed. Jack stiffened and waited while Castiel walked, his paws were tingling with pain and he sighed softly. Dean glanced behind him when he heard the sigh and he stopped, chuckling deeply when the Omega bumped into him. Dean's breath hitched when Castiel's scent washed over him and those deep blue eyes met his. Sam cleared his throat and offered to carry the pup when Castiel growled slightly. Sam backed off and Dean offered to carry the pup again. Castiel growled once more and Dean shrugged and then began leading them again; the Omega couldn't help it when a whimper left him at having to move again. Dean and Sam both stopped, this time they didn't let the Omega protest. Sam took the pup in the same instant Dean used his shoulder to shove up under Castiel and carry him over his shoulder. 

  
"I look like you hunted me", Castiel complained. Dean rumbled happily and Castiel felt his eyes slip closed.

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Castiel woke up hours later feeling refreshed but hungry. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair when suddenly he sat up. He was in a huge bed with white sheets, a wooden frame made out of real wood. He was in soft clothes and he stumbled to his feet, wincing. They were still sore after being on them for so long. Castiel looked down at himself in these new clothes and realised he had been cleaned as well. He scented the air and turned in the room until he saw a mirror; he walked over to it and touched at his clean face. His hair had been cut and he had been given a nice shave. Castiel felt, well more human. He looked towards the door when he heard creaks and it opened slowly, a gorgeous man peeking his head around the door to look at him. Castiel froze, feeling put on the spot. 

  
"Oh good, you're awake", the pretty-guy said. His voice was deep and rich, he must be one of The Winchesters; he had beautiful green eyes. 

  
"I uhm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..", he paused as he looked around and he growled softly at the Alpha. 

  
"My pup", he said. Dean held his hands up placatingly. He entered the room and the pup came running in, human and a little older than Castiel had thought. 

  
"Papa", he said running over to the Omega and up into his arms. Castiel picked Jack up and held him close. Dean's eyebrows rose up in surprise and the Omega cut him off with a shrug. Dean nodded. 

  
"I'm Dean, all I got out of him was his name is Jack and that he likes fresh strawberries with whipped cream on waffles", Dean said with a chuckle. Castiel was definitely enticed by his scent but he had a pup to protect.

  
"Can I play wif unca Sam?" Jack asked the Omega, nuzzling against his neck. Castiel thought it over for a moment and then set the pup down, smiling as he ran off out of the room. Castiel looked at Dean and Dean nearly floundered at the look he was given. 

  
"You had questions?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and he pushed the door open some more letting the Omega know he wasn't trapped there. 

  
"You said Jack wasn't yours but...", Dean trailed off gesturing to the exchange he had before Jack had come into the room. 

  
"He's not mine. After leaving my territory I found him in another that had been...destroyed. He was wandering around whining for his mother and I found her. She was dead...Had been for a few days which meant he was hungry and..I couldn't leave him there", Castiel explained. He looked up at the Alpha and he felt the need to be honest. 

  
"I was...A coveted Omega in my territory and one night, I was cornered. It didn't end well and a month later I found myself pregnant. At five months pregnant...", Castiel paused as thinking of what happened brought tears to his eyes.

  
"He found me...The Alpha that got me pregnant and he beat me until I no longer carried my daughter", he said quietly. Castiel's eyes moved around the room before he saw the sliding glass door that led to the balcony there. 

  
"That won't happen here, Castiel. We take care of our own here. This is your home now too, if you want it to be. We have more than enough space and food for you and your pup", Dean explained. Castiel shifted his weight on his feet, before he met Dean's gaze again.

  
"I would like that very much. Where would you like us to stay?" He asked quietly. Dean chuckled and gestured to the room. 

  
"This could be yours and Jacks' room. Or I could give you a different room. This one has a bathroom connected to it...You can live in any of the other houses but I figured you would want to live at this one", he said rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Castiels' posture immediately relaxed and he turned to look at the Alpha. 

  
"You'll allow me to stay?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Dean nodded looking down at the floor. 

  
"Yeah and you don't gotta worry about Jack here. You and him are part of our pack and we'll keep you safe", Dean promised. Castiel's eyes flashed to Dean's face and he growled softly. 

  
"I can keep the pack safe too", he said. Dean nodded and he held his hands up again. 

  
"I believe that you can. I didn't mean that you couldn't. However, at the moment, you're looking a little thin and Jack could stand to gain a few pounds", Dean said calmly. Castiel thought about that for a moment and looked down at himself. 

  
"Who changed me into these clothes?" He questioned. Dean cleared his throat.

  
"I had Ellen, my aunt help you change. You were awake, just barely, I promise no one came into your room", he murmured. Castiel nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

  
"I know this may sound odd, but I do trust you", Castiel replied before he rubbed at his eyes. His stomach gave an embarrassingly loud growl and he looked down in shame. Dean chuckled. 

  
"I bet you're hungry. When's the last time you had a full meal?" He wondered with a chuckle and that manged to get a smile from the Omega. 


	2. To Break a Bond

Castiel had blended in well with the rest of the pack easily, along with Jack too. It had only been a few days but it felt wonderful. Dean watched amused at all the pups scampering about outside and he shifted to begin playing with them as well. Castiel preferred to stay in his wolf form most days and he was hanging out with Jo and Andrea, while his eyes kept track of Dean. Castiel thought the Alpha was attractive and his scent always seemed to soothe the rather uptight Omega. Jack got along well with the other pups for the most part there was one that didn't like Jack. One of the Omegas Castiel didn't particularly like trotted passed him, her tail waving high in the air. Her name was Cassie and she was beautiful chestnut brown with stunning green eyes as well-as pretty as Dean's. Castiel had obviously overstepped his boundaries with Dean's mate a few times and Cassie didn't like Castiel either. Benny came padding over and he touched noses with Andrea and then pressed his nose to her belly. As far as Castiel knew Benny and Andrea had been mates forever and they were always very kind to him; now they were expecting pups and Castiel was excited about it. Castiel straightened, watching the pups when suddenly Jack cried out and was trampled over by Cassie, causing her to trip. 

  
"Watch it, you little _brat_!" She snapped, showing her teeth. Immediately, Castiel was between his pup and her, his hackles raised while he showed his teeth back at her. Cassie stepped back and then she lowered herself in a defensive position. There was a loud rumbling as Dean walked over and Cassie immediately backed off; Castiel however did not. His ears were flattened against his skull while he as showing his teeth at the other Omega. Cassie curled her lip over her teeth and Dean let out a deep bark, shoving between the Omegas. Cassie tucked her tail between her eyes and bared her throat with a whine. Dean turned away to look at Castiel and Castiel still did not back down as he glared back up at the Alpha. Dean wasn't surprised; Castiel was defiant, he was bossy and he didn't listen unless it was for the pack. He was always standing up to Dean and Dean was starting to get exasperated by it. Dean glared right back, showing his teeth in a sign of dominance and though Castiel looked surprised by it, he wouldn't back down. Not when his pup was in danger.

  
"No", Castiel said defensively. Dean's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Castiel considered surrendering. 

  
"You promised no harm would come to my pup", Castiel reminded him coolly, twitching his ears up. Dean's posture shifted and it was so subtle that only Sam and Benny noticed. 

  
"Dean, Alpha, I'm so sorry...Is there _anything_ I can do for you?" Cassie spoke. Castiel immediately flattened his ears but he didn't make a sound. Dean growled once more and then stepped away from the female Omega. He turned to look at Castiel and was surprised that Castiel was still hovering over Jack while Jack laid along the ground watching Castiel. Dean twitched his tail for Castiel to follow him. Castiel turned to look at the pup and he licked him before nudging him with his nose to go play. Castiel stiffly followed the Alpha as he walked off towards the house, Castiel still following him. The other wolves dispersed, knowing there was going to be a verbal match-most of the pack hated hearing them fight, they often sounded like mates. Castiel shifted the moment they were inside the house and the door was closed. 

  
"You had no right to intervene", Castiel began angrily. Dean whirled on him, shifting human as well. His green eyes were angry as they narrowed at Castiel.

  
"She wouldn't hurt your son! You're pack, quit being so defensive!" Dean demanded. Castiel's eyes flashed with anger as well. 

  
"She hasn't liked me or my pup the moment we got here! And if she wouldn't hurt him, she wouldn't have snapped at him! I know she's part of your pack, but I will not be treated like I am less than her!" Castiel snapped at Dean. Dean could feel his temper flaring at the infuriating Omega. He stepped towards him and Castiel stood tall, challenging the Alpha. Dean's lip curled over his human teeth.

  
"You are ungrateful", Dean stated. Castiel gave a mirthless laugh. 

  
"I am not ungrateful! You have kept my son and I safe, you have kept us warm and fed. She is rude to my son and snapped her teeth at him. She lets your pup bully mine!" Castiel defended. Dean softened, he hadn't seen any of the pups being mean to Jack, was he really not that observant? Castiel's posture relaxed and his scent went softer, it smelled soothing to Dean and he inhaled deeply. 

  
"I do not know what I have done to come between you and your mate but I will not"-"Whoa, Cas, Cassie's not my mate and Adam's not my pup. I'm not mated, can't you tell by my scent?" Dean asked. Castiel averted his gaze, shaking his head. 

  
"You smell"-"You are both morons", came another voice. It was gruff but endearing. None other than Bobby Singer, Dean's oldest friend and one of the closest. Bobby had a sort of a limp when he walked due to an old fight injury years ago. 

  
"Castiel, does Dean smell mated to you?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow as he entered the living room. Castiel nodded and when Dean made a scoffing sound Bobby rounded on him. 

  
"You idjit, does he smell mated to you?" He asked Dean. Castiel made a face and wrinkled his nose but then Dean nodded his head. Something clicked at the same time for the wolves. Bobby raised an eyebrow and then walked passed them shaking his head muttering something about "idiots". Dean rubbed the back of his neck, something Castiel noticed he did when he was shy. 

  
"Guess I unintentionally marked you as mine when I brought you here the other day", Dean said. Castiel's breath stilled for a moment. 

  
"If we avoid each other, the bond should go away", Dean said. Castiel tried not to let that bother him and he nodded.

  
"Okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you", Castiel replied softly. Dean shrugged and then shook his head. 

  
"No, Cas. I shouldn't have let Cassie snap at Jack, I'll speak to her", he promised. Castiel growled in his throat and shook his head. 

  
"No, that's fine. Don't talk to her", he insisted. Dean nodded with another shrug. Castiel stepped back and when it seemed that Dean wasn't going to say more, he turned and left the house. As he walked down the steps he shifted back into his wolf form and Jack was running over to him with a yip. Castiel bent his head and nuzzled against his son, inhaling his sweet scent. Castiel knew he didn't give birth to this pup, but he was his nonetheless and Castiel loved him so much. 

  
"Can we go for a run?" Jack asked, swishing his tail. Castiel couldn't see why not. They had a lot of land to run free on so he took off, keeping a steady enough pace that Jack could keep up. He stopped when Cassie stepped in front of him; Castiel growled softly and he took a step back.

  
"I want to apologise but stay away from Dean. He doesn't need an antagonistic Omega with a bastard son", she said loftily. Castiel snarled, lifting his lip at her. 

  
"He is _my_ son. Stay away from us and we will stay away from you", Castiel promised with a growl in his throat. Cassie narrowed her eyes but then she turned away and trotted off; Castiel watched as she headed towards the house. Jack looked up at Castiel. 

  
"I'm not really your son. You don't have to get upset with them", he whispered. Castiel knew it took a lot for the young pup to say that, however, seeing his body language he could tell the pup was hurt. Castiel nudged him and then they continued walking along the path. 

  
"Jack, you don't have to give birth to someone to love them or become close. I know you know I lost a daughter and you're not replacing her, but you definitely do not have to come from me to be mine", he murmured. Jack's tail perked up and his ears perked before he began running off. Castiel followed after him and they found the lake that they all liked to come and see, or to get their water from. Castiel paused at the shore, just where the water lightly lapped at the rocks there. Jack immediately went into the shallow waters and splashed around, happily wiggling his rump in the air. 

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Meanwhile in the house, Dean was pacing in the livingroom and when the door opened, Dean turned to it hopefully. He sagged a little bit when he saw Cassie standing there in her human form. He sighed and leaned against the wall next to the hallway. 

  
"Yes, Cassie? How can I help you?" Dean wondered with a tilt of his head. Cassie held her arms behind her back and arched her back slightly to emphasise her chest. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

  
"I know you're looking for a mate, Dean and I would interested in being considered to be a mate for you. I produce children well and I could give you beautiful babies", She began. Dean gave her a long look and then tilted his head more. 

  
"Cassie, I'm flattered but I'm not interested in women as much as I am into men", he said bluntly. Truth was he liked them equally but Cassie was a type of aggressive that if he said that, she would interfere with anyone. Cassie's face turned sour and she shook her head. 

  
"No, you're lying! I see the way you look at the other women, I'm a good woman, Dean!" She argued. Dean's face hardened and he took a step forward. 

  
"You are pushy and I don't appreciate it. I don't want to mate with you"-"This is because I have a pup with someone else! You'd rather have someone who hasn't been touched or", she stopped the moment Dean growled, Alpha red bleeding into the green of his eyes. She looked down submissively.

  
"I don't care that you have a pup with someone else. I love children, Cassie. I would rather have a mate who stands up for themselves, who wants to call me on my shit. Who doesn't cower when I growl at them", he said firmly. Cassie knew when she was dismissed and she turned on her heel to walk off. Dean meanwhile was upset that he had let Castiel walk out of the house thinking he didn't want him. It's not that Dean didn't like him, he was just a little nervous because Cas wasn't pack and there were rules. He went to his room and grabbed some pants. He can't believe he actually had had both of these conversations naked and he was upset. Dean laid on his bed once he had pulled the sweatpants on, deep in thought. Dean hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until there was a soft knock on the door. He opened his eyes and focused blearily on the figure in the doorway.

  
"Dean, Cas and Jack haven't returned and it's passed dinner", came Bobby's gruff voice. Dean growled as he sat up, it wasn't safe for the wolves to be out after dark due to the bigger more aggressive animals excluding other packs. There were bears and mountain lions, a big enough Owl could grab Jack right up. Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face. Bobby looked up as they heard the rain begin pounding on the roof and Dean shook himself before taking his pants off and shifting as he headed out of the house. If he didn't go now he could lose their scent; as he entered the forest area, Dean pressed his nose to the ground. He could smell Castiel's scent and he followed after it as fast as his paws would carry him. Dean found the lake and the small area that Castiel usually laid in with Jack; he scented the air, worry spreading through his veins as he did. He couldn't find the pup or Castiel; Dean would never admit it, but a whine left him. Dean was about to head back towards the house, just figuring they would find their way back to the house when he heard it. His ears perked and Dean slowly approached the sound, his entire body alert. What he saw nearly made him pass out, Castiel was lying on his side, barely moving while Jack was whimpering. Castiel had a thick, tight wire around his neck, trying to get his paw through carefully. Unfortunately, this type of snare would tighten even more if he shifted. Dean trotted over and looked around, he knew how to get out of these; Jack growled, not recognizing Dean's scent and he snapped at his leg, not wanting Castiel to get hurt. 

  
"Jack, it's me", Dean said wincing at the pups' tiny, sharp teeth. Jack backed off and then he whined following after Dean. 

  
"Jack, I'm looking for a little peg in the ground, if we dig it up it'll loosen up and Castiel will be free", Dean explained. Jack nodded and whined, as he looked. Dean frowned seeing the young pups' fur soaked with rain. Dean himself was soaking wet and Castiel was as well. Dean looked around the tree and gave a yip to Jack who ran over and he began to help Dean dig out the peg and Castiel gasped as he was able to get enough air into his lung. He got out from the trap and he skittered back. Jack came running over to Castiel and whined, pawing at him. Castiel shushed him. 

  
"I know, it's okay", he murmured. Jack whined. 

  
"It's all my fault", Jack spoke quietly and Castiel shook his head, looking for Dean. Dean emerged carrying the wire in his mouth. 

  
"We aren't leaving this here. I don't want anyone else to fall into this", he said. Castiel nodded and brought Jack closer to him. Dean nudged at them and began leading them back to the house. While Castiel followed him, he noticed Jack started falling behind and Castiel turned to pick him up by the scruff. Dean padded back into their camp and Castiel sighed in relief. The rain had let up a bit, it was just a light mist now and Dean walked up the stairs leading into the house; Castiel followed him up and Dean dropped the wire on the back patio. Castiel shifted human and Dean felt his cheeks heat up as he shifted and saw his naked, muddy body. 

  
"We are going to bathe and then"-"Are you both hungry?" Dean interrupted. Castiel and Jack looked down and Dean growled softly, encouraging them to look up. 

  
"Yes, we are. But we didn't mean to miss dinner", Castiel said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Dean chuckled and shook his head. 

  
"I'll make ya'll something to eat, just go get cleaned up", he said with another laugh. Castiel smiled faintly, picking Jack up and heading up the stairs to their room. Dean decided to rinse off in the downstairs bathroom and he grabbed a pair of someones pants in the laundry room. Dean took out bread and cheese to make them some grilled cheeses. As Castiel and Jack came downstairs, Dean was sliding two grilled cheese sandwiches onto their plates and creating a third one. Castiel and Jack sat on the stool getting ready to eat. Dean slid his sandwich onto a plate and Castiel raised an eyebrow, watching the Alpha. 

  
"I missed dinner too...I fell asleep", Dean explained. Castiel nodded and he and the pup began eating hungrily once they realised how hungry they were. Dean sighed in happiness while he ate and smiled as Jack finished his sandwich looking exhausted. His little blue eyes wandered up to Castiel's neck and Dean glanced at his neck as well, frowning slightly when he saw the red ring around it. 

  
"It'll go away in a few days", Castiel assured them both before taking their plates to put them in the sink. Dean's mind immediately thought of the bond as well when Castiel said that. Jack rubbed at his eyes and held his arms up for Castiel to pick him up. 

  
"We're heading to bed, Dean", he murmured. Dean nodded and waved his hand while he put the pan in the sink while he watched the Omega head up to the room he had given them a few days ago. 


	3. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns more about Castiel's past. (And maybe he falls just a little bit more for Castiel along the way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are ya'll liking this fic? Comments and kudos definitely welcome! Thank you!

A few months later and the bond had faded, Dean and Castiel no longer felt the pull to want to be with each other all the time, if at all. Dean watched as Castiel began playing with the pups, his heart swelling with emotion. As much as Dean wanted to fight it, he wanted to be with Castiel but the Omega had said he wanted the bond to break; Castiel was beautiful, he had put on some weight and his fur shone with health. Jack had even gained some weight and Dean was happy for the little squirt. Once he had seen Cassies' pup being mean to Jack, Dean had told her to watch her pup and that he doesn't tolerate bullying within the pack. Cassie strutted over and arched her body, beginning to play with the pups as well. She used her shoulder to nudge Castiel back and he growled before he began to walk off, Jack following behind him. Dean watched, his eyes narrowed at the female Omega and he couldn't help as his lip curled over his teeth. Castiel gestured at Andrea with his tail and she turned, following after Castiel with her tail up happily. 

  
"Come on, Jack! We're going to the lake", Andrea said before she yipped at Benny. Benny came bounding out of their house and walked on the other side of Castiel, their fur brushing. Dean bit back the growl before he sighed. Dean would not do well to dwell on the feelings he had for Castiel. 

  
"Hey brother", Bennys' voice called out to him. Dean paused and turned to look at the other wolf. Benny trotted over to him and lowered his head playfully.

  
"Do you want to go with us? Andrea said we're going to fish so, we could have lunch together", Benny said. Dean was itching to go and the Bobbys' gruff voice came over. 

  
"Go on, git. I'll keep an eye on things here", Bobby said with a swish of his tail and padded off, grumbling about something under his breath. Dean fluffed his fur up and then he and Benny loped off to go catch up with Castiel and Andrea. Jack yipped when Dean came running up and he took, letting Dean chase him. Dean huffed a laugh as he brushed passed Castiel and Andrea, scooping the pup up by the scruff of his neck. Jack squealed happily as the Alpha ran off with him. Castiel and Andrea looked at each other before they began laughing, loping after the other two Alphas. When they reached the beach area of the lake, Castiel and Andrea paused at the scene before them. Dean and Benny were chasing Jack back and forth, mud up their legs as they ran through the water. 

  
"Ah! Papa, save me!" Jack cried out to Castiel playfully and began running over to him. Castiel licked Andrea's cheek affectionately and then growled playfully, flinging himself between Benny and Dean. Benny huffed a laugh before he ran at him, being the "monster" that was coming after Jack. Lunging at Castiel, Benny snapped his jaws playfully before Castiel rolled under his legs and kicked up, knocking the Alpha off his feet. Mud splattered against Castiel's fur and he jumped to his paws, his tongue lolling out while he looked at Dean and Jack. Jack came running towards Castiel and rubbed his face against his leg; he was such an affectionate pup given the circumstances he had lived through. Dean watched the two of them with a fond look on his face while Benny trotted over to his mate, pressing his nose to her belly. She huffed at him and also turned her gaze upon the two stubborn wolves. Jack ran off once he was done loving on Castiel and he headed straight for Dean growling "viciously". Castiel chuckled and trotted over to the mates, lowering his head as he neared the Alpha and his pregnant mate. Benny looked surprised and realised Castiel must have come from a very, very traditional family. He nodded his head and Cas touched Andrea's belly gently with his nose, excited about being around pups once more. 

  
"Dean's always wanted pups", Andrea started while Castiel watched the light brown Alpha chase after Jack playing in the mud and water with the pup. Castiel's tail twitched in acknowledgement before he glanced at her. 

  
"That's good. He'll find a mate and have his own. It would do no good for the pack to have a mate who has a pup that's not even biologically one of theirs", he explained. Benny laughed. 

  
"Cas, you're an idiot. Dean is so far gone on you and we know you like him", he said. Castiel shrugged. It didn't matter though, did it? Dean was Pack Alpha, which meant he needed his own pups to have and not such a broken mate. Castiel had a past that he hadn't told Dean about yet and he was worried that once he did, the Alpha would toss him and Jack out. 

  
"He deserves better", Castiel said before he ducked his head and then trotted off towards the rivers' edge, nosing at the waters edge before he hopped onto one of the stones that was drier than the others. Castiel gave a little hop on his front feet, happy and ready to get some fish. Jack and Dean paused their game to watch Castiel while he became alarmingly still. Castiel plunged his face into the water and came back up with a fish locked securely in his jaws. He hopped onto the shore and dropped it, biting it behind the neck. He bunched his legs under him before jumping onto the stone again and was surprised when blonde fur brushed against his as Dean joined him. 

  
"Can you teach me? I never really...learned how to fish in my wolf form", he said quietly. Castiel stared at him and then sat on his haunches, letting his tongue fall out. Castiel nodded and became still again and Dean did the same as him, leaning over the edge of the rock to look at the fish. Castiel shoved his nose in his chest to push him back and shook his head, narrowing his eyes at him. Dean looked back at him questioningly, noticing Castiel's shadow wasn't in the water and he made a pointed look at Dean. He glanced at the water and lunged again, feeling the fish wriggle in his mouth before he turned to look at Dean, the fish hanging from his teeth and the fur around his face was soaked along with his legs. Castiel held his tail high as he jumped onto the shore again and bit the back of the neck. Jack yipped and ran before he tried climbing onto the rock and he scrambled up with a few grunts. Castiel trotted and jumped back onto the rock, a smug look on his face. Dean was trying not to lean over to look into the water but still looking for another fish. He lunged and Castiel laughed as Dean fell over into the rather shallow water; he came back up, holding a small stick in his mouth which made Castiel laugh even harder. Dean looked disgruntled and he twitched his tail softly in annoyance. He was an Alpha! He had to have better coordination! He stalked over to where the fish was and dropped his stick there while Jack splashed through the water and ran over to Dean. 

  
"Hey, Alph-Dean! I didn't mean to upset you with the laughing, it's just...you should have seen your face", Castiel said stepping lightly towards the Alpha. He lowered his head gently, giving the briefest submission by showing the inside of his neck. Dean immediately reeled back, surprise entering his scent. That was something that simply was not done in his pack and he couldn't understand why Castiel would do it. 

  
"Cas, I was just playing. But how did you get so good at catching fish?" He asked curiously. Castiel stiffened momentarily before he sat down and sighed, curling his tail around his paws. 

  
"When I left my territory...I had to feed myself. I found myself following the rivers and lakes. Fish don't scare as easily as deer because they don't feel my footsteps", Castiel explained. Castiel looked at the fish before he made his way back to the rock, turning his head to look at Dean. The Alpha immediately followed after and watched as Castiel sat back and let a few fish go by before he lunged a third time, grabbing another fish. It was a little bigger than the previous fish and he looked at Dean before he turned to look at Andrea and Benny. Andrea was lying in a patch of grass with Benny lying next to her, resting his head on her shoulders. Castiel trotted over to the Mates' and plopped the fish down before biting the back of its neck. 

  
"Here, it's big enough for the two of you but if you need more, I'll get you more", Castiel offered before he trotted back over to the others. Jack went to the edge of the water and dabbed a paw at it, trying to catch a fish as well. Castiel watched him, his fur fluffing up proudly. Jack splashed into the water and barked, making Castiel laugh. Dean watched the pup and his father, feeling a tug in his chest. He wanted a mate and pups, someone to have by his side and he sighed softly before he made his way back to the rock and jumped up. He watched from the corner of his eye and then he lunged, clamping his jaws around the tail end of a fish. Dean bolted up surprised and Castiel lunged, closing his mouth around the other end so it didn't slip from Dean's mouth. They walked awkwardly and when Dean dropped the fish Castiel delivered the final bite to its neck. Dean fluffed his fur up, proud of himself and grinned over at Castiel. Castiel smiled and shrugged before he grabbed a fish and held it to Jack, chuckling when the pup bit at it but couldn't wrap his jaws around it. Castiel set it down and began tearing mouthfuls off the fish, lying them on the ground next to the fish and Jack began gobbling it up. 

  
"Thanks, papa", he murmured around a mouthful of fish before Dean nudged Castiel and gestured to the fish Dean had picked up and then set back down on the ground for Castiel to eat. Castiel began to eat once Jack had enough fish next to him to eat; his teeth tore into the fish easily and his wolf purred in enjoyment of the meat. Dean watched the Omega eating and he chuckled once Jack had finished his meat. Before Castiel could tear off some meat for the pup, Dean was pulling meat off of his own fish and nosing it over to the pup. Jack yipped excitedly and sat on the other side of the fish in front of Dean, eating the pieces Dean would tear off.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺  
Andrea and Benny were watching from their little patch of grass and they couldn't help but watch the little scene happily. Dean was a natural protector; he was also a natural father, anyone in the pack could see that. Benny and his mate figured Dean would eventually tell Castiel how he felt and that Castiel would end up falling for the compassionate Alpha as well. 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

While they ate, Dean was thoughtful on how to bring up a subject to the Omega. Castiel caught his glance before he tilted his head, his tongue swiping around his mouth. 

  
"You look like you wish to ask a question", Castiel said before he tore some more meat off the fish. Dean's tail twitched at having been caught. 

  
"I do, yeah", Dean said before he took a bite from the fish and handed it to Jack. Jack hummed, oblivious to what the adults were talking about. Castiel sighed softly and then twitched his ears at the Alpha. 

  
"I suppose you do. Especially since I just appeared and I'm from another territory. However, if I do not wish to answer, I will not", he spoke finishing off his fish. He glanced towards the water, he would have to get some for the pack too. He wondered how they would be able to carry more back to the pack.

  
"Why did you leave your territory?" Dean started off first, before he tore a piece of his fish off and handed it over to Castiel, gesturing for him to eat more. Castiel took the meat and while he chewed he began to think.

  
"After...being taken advantage of, well..", Castiel paused, "I wasn't as revered as I had been before. I was a used Omega, my father couldn't possibly get as much money for me since I was no longer a virgin", he finished. Castiel's ears twitched. He didn't want to go into so much detail but he figured Dean wouldn't use it against him. 

  
" _Oh_ , so your family was very traditional", Dean stated. Castiel looked down and nosed at the fish bones disinterestedly. Castiel nodded slowly before he laid down and tucked his paws under his chest. 

  
"Yes, they were...Are. My entire family aside from my cousin turned on me. I was treated like dirt beneath their feet. I was longer driven anywhere, no longer given any spending money, though I do have my own", he explained. Castiel flattened his ears a bit, uncomfortable with their conversation. 

  
"I'm sorry about that, Cas. That's...that's awful. So you were one of those uppity Omegas' huh? Had to be driven around? Got to eat fancy food?" Dean said teasingly, standing before he nudged Castiel with his head against his shoulder. Castiel grumbled lowly before he stood, stepping up to the Alpha. 

  
"No, I wasn't! I mean, I did...It's not what I wanted, Dean", he said quietly. Dean shook his head with a snort.

  
"Cas, man, I was teasing. It's a sore subject, I'm sorry", Dean replied. Castiel relaxed and then fidgeted. 

  
"What else would you like to know?" Castiel wondered, his blue eyes were open and honest while he looked up at Alpha. 

  
"Did you have suitors? Prospects? What about your dreams Cas?" Dean asked; he wondered how the Omega must have felt once he was "used". It made Dean feel sick and his fur stand on end. Castiel nodded at Dean before he looked at his paws. 

  
"Of course I did. Apparently, I am a very handsome man. However, I never felt that way. But I was told by my father I had as many as twenty suitors. All Alphas and...I didn't want that. I wanted to fall in love naturally. I didn't want to be with the Alpha because they thought I was good breeding stock", Castiel explained softly. Castiel's ears twitched before his nose wiggled and he sniffed softly. 

  
"My dreams did include finding a mate, like I said before...But naturally and someone who wasn't traditional. I know you've seen my human body and I know that you have seen the scarring...It is from misbehaving. I do not want to raise my pups to be servants to an Alpha. I want them to want to provide for their mates. Alpha, Omega, or Beta...It should not matter", Castiel spoke passionately, his feelings bleeding into every word he was saying and Dean was hypnotized with what he was saying. Dean nodded in agreement. 

  
"I...That will not happen now but I am okay with that as well because I have Jack and he has changed me so much in such a short time but for the better. I've become a father and I will protect Jack no matter what. Even if I find a mate, if he cannot accept Jack, then I cannot and will not accept him either", Castiel finished swishing his tail playfully before he looked back at the rock. Dean didn't push the subject further about how Castiel could still find a mate. 

  
"How are we going to be able to bring some back to the pack?" Castiel asked, tilting his head and looked at Dean. Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

  
"We don't need to worry about the pack right now, since I'm sure a hunting party went out earlier. We are okay for now,but when the winter comes and we move, we will have to bring back to the pack", Dean explained. Castiel nodded and then he stopped, his eyes meeting Dean's. 

  
"Move?" He whispered, tucking his tail against his body. Dean paused before he looked at him, touching his nose briefly with his own.

  
"Cas, it's okay. We move around trying to stay in warm areas, but in the winter we move to our winter houses. They can withstand snowstorms easier than the ones we are in now", he explained. Castiel relaxed a little bit but his fur was fluffed up in agitation-it was clear that he didn't like change. 


	4. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a new Alpha comes around Dean while he's in rut and hangs around his Omega? Read to find out!

A few more months had gone by, the pack of wolves had made it to their territory that was further. It was nice, the homes were warm and built higher up so that they could withstand the elements. Castiel had settled in nicely and no one commented when he stayed once more in the Alphas house with Sam and Bobby; he had taken the guest bedroom for himself and Jack. Castiel had decorated the room with a few things he had found and Jack smiled as they began painting their room; they had had to air out all the rooms in the houses in this territory. Castiel headed down the stairs, Jack was toddling down after him. He made his way into the kitchen and began looking through the foods that Dean and Bobby had purchased. During the winter, they also moved to these houses so they could get food if need be. Castiel looked at the meats and decided he would make some steak, potatoes and some grilled veggies. The life of the wolves was definitely more comfortable than most wild ones, but Dean had purchased the land all around so that way they could also have the freedom of wild wolves while still having creature human comforts. Castiel stiffened as he felt the presence of another wolf behind him. Jack squealed happily. 

  
"Unca Sam!" He said running over. Sam picked up the young pup and adjusted him on his hip smiling as Castiel turned to face him. A look of relief passing over his face. 

  
"Hello, Sam. I thought steak and potatoes with some grilled veggies would be good for tonights' meal", he said. Sam gave a nod while Jack began climbing over the tall Alpha's shoulders. 

  
"Hey, Cas. Yeah, that sounds good. Have you seen Dean?" He asked, reaching behind him to catch Jack who had nearly fallen off his shoulders. Castiel tilted his head for a moment while he thought and then he frowned. 

  
"No, I-"Castiel paused while he began thinking. When was the last time he had seen the Alpha? He didn't see him at breakfast either nor had he seen him leave his room, he didn't think either. Castiel blinked. 

  
"Um, I don't think he has even left his room", Castiel said. Sam decided to go upstairs and as he passed Castiel he handed Jack to him. He took his son and adjusted him on his hip. He looked up the stairs while Sam disappeared up them, his face growing concerned. 

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Sam knocked on Dean's door before he opened the door, peeking his head in around the door. He frowned when he saw Dean still in bed, not moving. He slowly made his way over when a startling scent entered his nose and he wrinkled it in disgust. 

  
"Jesus, Dean! You smell like crap!" He groaned before he walked over and nudged his brother. Dean growled and looked up at him with red eyes-Dean was in rut. Sam pulled the covers off of him to cool him off and Dean's eyes widened. He tried to cover up the pining, distressed scent he was giving off and Sam reeled back. 

  
"Sam, I just...I can't handle this one. Can you take me to the extra house we have? I can't stand being in the house with his scent", Dean mumbled. Sam nodded before he plugged his nose. 

  
"Yeah, sure. But first, take a shower, air out your room and then we'll talk okay? I'll tell Cas something and then I'll have him outta the house too so it doesn't make it harder for you", Sam said. Dean nodded while Sam left the room, closing the door behind him and walked downstairs. The smell of a marinade was wafting into Sam's nostrils and Castiel's eyes immediately found Sams, worry running through them. 

  
"Is he okay? He's not"-Castiel's pupils dilated at the scent of an Alpha in rut on Sam's form. Sam's eyes widened when Castiel's normally blue eyes flashed a deep, shiny gold. Jack squealed again, the look leaving Castiel's face as he turned to his son. His cheeks colored in embarrassment. 

  
"I'm sorry about that Sam. Could you take Jack to Andrea? I need some fresh air", he said. Jack bounded over to the Alpha and Sam nodded as he picked up the boy once more; he looked confused as Castiel hurried out of the kitchen. 

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
It had been months, Gabriel was exhausted. His brother's scent was stale but still sort of there. It made him hopeful; his father had told him; if he comes back without Castiel, he will be killed. Gabriel shook his head as huddled under a bush while it began to rain. He would never turn on his cousin like that. He wanted to find him to make sure he was safe and alright, he didn't care that Castiel had left. Castiel deserved freedom, he deserved happiness and to have a family with whoever he wanted not someone his father picked out. Gabriel yawned before he stretched out his body and decided to take a nap. The rain was getting heavier and it would do no good to try and find his scent right now.   
A few hours later, the rain had let up and Gabriel was off again, going in any direction that would help him catch his cousins scent. He nosed at the air and he huffed when he caught the smallest whiff of it. He turned in that direction and away he went, feeling the terrain change and it soothed his aching paws if only for a little bit. After having been on them for so long, he couldn't wait to find his cousin and just relax for a moment-just to take a deep breath. Gabriel slowed down to a walk; his body ached and he just flopped down, panting as he rested on his side. Gabriel decided another nap was due and maybe he would try and catch something to eat later; he was exhausted.

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Castiel was in the backyard, getting the fresh air so his traitorous body didn't react to the scent in his nostrils. He shook his head. Dean was in a rut and he smelled delicious Castiel thought with a shudder before he shook his head some more. He began to undress and folded his clothes up on the step leading back into the house and shifted with the sounds of bones cracking. He decided to go for a run to clear his thoughts, knowing Sam would keep somewhat of an eye on his pup. Sam had been able to move Dean to the extra house where the Alpha was allowed to wait for his rut if he had no mate. Sam stocked the refrigerator with easy to access foods and he helped him into the bed. Dean had been a little agitated and growly with him, but Sam knew how uncomfortable it could be. 

  
"Want anything to eat?" Sam offered. Dean grumbled under his breath before he looked at his brother. 

  
"I'm fine, Sam. If I need any food I'll get it myself", he murmured. Sam nodded and then turned on the tv and switched it onto a cooking channel for his brother. Dean perked up a bit and then he pulled his shirt off. 

  
"Fuck, it's hot this time", he complained. Sam was wondering why his brother was in a rut now, he wasn't due for another couple of weeks. He shrugged, not bothering to look too much into it. 

  
"Mind if I go for a run? I'll bring you back some of the food that Castiel makes tonight", Sam offered. Dean perked up again and smiled.

  
"Yeah, please? The marinade smelled so good earlier", he commented. Sam nodded and smiled at his older brother. As Sam left, he looked back at his older brother, happy that he seemed relaxed for now. Sam folded his clothes on the back porch of the safe house for his brother and then he shifted before running off into the forest. He felt free and his wolf was giddy at being able to run. His long legs gained speed and he felt even better able to stretch them out. He let out a long, excited howl that got cut short when he tripped over a soft object and he flipped over, landing in a mess of fur and other legs? He opened his eyes only to find golden ones looking up at him, an acrid fear scent coming from the wolf under him. He leapt up, feeling embarrassed and he licked the fur on his chest in a self conscious gesture. The other wolf slowly got to his feet and he tucked his tail between his legs, lowering his ears; it was a weird posture for the Omega, since they weren't a traditional pack. 

  
"Who are you?" He asked, not one to immediately resort to unnecessary violence with a strange wolf in their territory. The other wolf placed his tail around his paws after he sat down. 

  
"They call me Gabriel", he answered. 

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Castiel had run through the river and he could feel the winter starting with how cold the water was starting to become. He lapped up some of the water and he paused, hearing a howl that ended rather quickly. That sounded like Sam he thought quietly. Castiel began to make his way where he thought he heard the howl cut off. He kept his paws silent while he padded through the woods. At the sight he found, he held back a laugh when he saw Sam get tangled up with another wolf. Castiel watched in amusement until a soft, cool breeze brought their scents over. He relaxed at Sam's strong, redwood scent but he stiffened and then he yipped in delight before he bounded over. Sam looked surprised to see him but Gabriel absolutely lit up as Castiel charged into him. They rolled together in a mass of fur and playful growls. Once they clambered back up onto their paws, Gabriel and Castiel both faced Sam. 

  
"Uh", Sam said with his head cocked to the side. Castiel was pushed up against Gabriel's side and Gabriel looked entirely relaxed at their little "grapple".

  
"Sam, this is my cousin Gabriel. The only family member I like", he murmured. Gabriel pressed back against Castiel and touched noses with him.

  
"Oh, welcome then, Gabriel. This land is the Winchesters'. Are you going to be staying?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Gabriel looked shocked, his eyes widening. 

  
"Oh, uh, I was going to ask. I didn't know you would be so...", he paused not wanting to offend the good smelling Alpha. Sam barked a laugh. 

  
"Ah, we aren't traditional. I can see you look a little thin. You don't have to make any rash decisions. Why don't you come stay with us for the winter, it's going to get too cold for you here if you decide to stay in the forest", he suggested smoothly. Castiel lowered onto his paws and wriggled his rump in the air like a playful pup. 

  
"After the winter, you can make your decision", he murmured before he turned around on his paws. Castiel followed after Sam before he turned his head to look at his cousin. 

  
"Coming?" He asked with a twitch of his tail. 


	5. War of the Forest

As they entered the camp, Gabriel moved closer to Sam. He wasn't use to full packs of wolves. As Gabriel watched Castiel he noticed how comfortable his cousin was among the other wolves; he brushed their furs together and touched noses with a few. There was one wolf he avoided completely and Gabriel was completely shell-shocked when a pup came running over to Castiel and rubbed against his legs, nuzzling against him. Castiel leaned down and nosed at his fur before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and carrying him as they followed Sam. Sam twitched his tail at Gabriel gently to get his attention to follow him into their main house. 

  
"So um..what are my duties here?" Gabriel questioned as they walked into the house. Sam chuckled before he shifted and the Omega was face to face with the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Gabriel shifted as well, and self consciously moved his arms to hide himself. Castiel shifted and held the pup in his arms before there was a toddler in his arms. 

  
"We share everything equally here in the pack. There aren't...We aren't traditional and from what Castiel has told us, you come from a very traditional family", Sam spoke, "But for now, you look like you haven't eaten in awhile, so I suggest you take it easy for a few days, eat and just follow Castiel around. I can show you a room later", he said. He turned to look at Castiel who looked unphased by the nudity. 

  
"Cas, when you're done with dinner can you make up a plate for Dean. He entered his rut earlier and he gets really hungry and little grumpy", Sam explained. Castiel blinked and ducked his head gently. 

  
"I will, yes. The steaks have been marinading for awhile now. Can I drop it off to him or would that be unwise?" He questioned. Castiel knew deep down he just wanted a whiff of Dean's scent-which was so unlike him and he sighed shaking his head, rubbing at his face. 

  
"Why would it be unwise?" Sam questioned with a tilt of his head and his mouth formed a soft "o". 

  
"Cas, I don't know what you know about Alphas, but they don't turn into raging knotheads who need to hurt Omegas and can't control themselves. Dean will just look at you, be growly and then fall asleep. He gets a little warm with fever though", he explained. Castiel processed that for a moment before he nodded. 

  
"I'll make a plate for him and then take it to him. Would it be okay for me and Jack to eat with him?" He questioned. Sam shrugged in response. 

  
"I don't see why not. Can you tell me when dinners done?" He wondered. Castiel nodded and gave him a smile before he set the toddle down and Jack, whom Gabriel assumed was the pup, walked over to Gabriel and sniffed him. Gabriel looked offended and Castiel chuckled deeply. Sam laughed at Gabriel's expression as well before he shifted once more and then ran out of the house. 

  
"Gabriel, meet my son, Jack", he explained gesturing to the pup who seemed thrilled to meet another wolf. Gabriel's eyes widened and when the pup held up his hands, Gabriel immediately picked him up. 

  
"He looks a little like you...Is..Dean the father?" he wondered. Castiel hesitated for a moment while he began to take some plates out of the fridge. 

  
"No"-"I don't have parents and Castiel found me", Jack explained. Castiel sucked in a breath at the blunt way he said it. Gabriel smiled and then nuzzled his nose against his cheek. 

  
"You're a cutie. Does Castiel ever give you candy?" He asked. Jack shook his head with wide eyes and gave Gabriel the best puppy dog eyes' he had ever seen. Castiel rolled his eyes and gestured towards the pantry before he looked at Gabriel. 

  
"Can you watch the food while I go upstairs and put some clothes on?" Castiel asked. Gabriel nodded and then went to dig around in the pantry for the candy. Castiel hurried on upstairs and then moved to get some pants and a shirt on. He made his way back downstairs and began to heat the pans and season the veggies and boil some water for the potatoes. He hummed while he cooked, watching Gabriel bond with his son-easily accepting him. It made Castiel relax, he would protect Jack even against Gabriel, but it made him feel better that he wouldn't have to. 

  
"Yeah, that's yucky healthy candy, this is the good stuff", Gabriel promised as he set Jack down on the floor and sat across from him handing him a lollipop. Jack smiled widely as he popped it into his mouth happily. Castiel watched from the corner of his eyes and he inhaled Jack's soft scent-it was full of happiness and safety.. Gabriel scented the air happily, his stomach giving a loud growl and he frowned. Castiel moved into the fridge and took out some things to make Gabriel a sandwich; he added mustard and handed it to his brother. 

  
"Here, to hold you over until dinner", he explained. Gabriel smiled gratefully before he began eating. Jack ran over to Castiel and Castiel pulled some shorts onto him that he had brought down for him earlier with a pair for Gabriel. 

  
"You can be naked outside, but when in the house we wear shorts, okay?" Castiel suggested. Jack nodded before he ran off after Gabriel and Castiel brought a pair over to him and gestured for him to put them on. Gabriel did so and Castiel frowned as he noticed Gabriel had already finished the sandwich. Castiel began putting the cut up potatoes in the hot water, sauteing the vegetables and he began to cook the meat. Gabriel sniffed appreciatively and Castiel smiled.

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Once dinner was done, Castiel was making a plate for Dean when the Alpha himself walked in, he whined and Cas looked up in surprise. 

  
"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked, alarmed his eyes opening widely. Dean whined again, lowering his gaze to the Omega. Castiel didn't know what to think or do and he stepped forward to touch Dean's arm, sniffing at him subtly. Castiel could smell disappointment and shame in the Alpha's scent.

  
"Dean", he said much softer. Dean's eyes met Castiel's and he was startled to see how much hurt was swimming in his green eyes. 

  
"You've...", Dean paused, taking a deep sniff, "Is dinner ready?" He questioned quietly. Castiel nodded and then gestured to the plate he had been making for the Alpha. Jack came barreling down the stairs and leapt into Dean's arms, snuggling against his neck. Castiel went back to make the plate for the Alpha, his eyes watching him and he smiled fondly when Dean held the pup close and snuggled him back. He never turned the pup away and that in itself made Castiel want Dean even more. Gabriel came down the stairs and an unexpected growl came from Dean as the other Alpha approached. Gabriel shrunk in on himself at the hostility and Castiel growled warningly.

  
"Dean", Castiel called. Dean immediately went to putty and a soft sound left his throat before he walked over to Castiel. Dean immediately pulled Castiel close and began sniffing his head. Dean looked surprised when the Omega placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

  
"Dean, look at me and listen", he began. Dean's eyes met his and nodded, watching the Omega intently.

  
"Gabriel is my brother. You do not growl at him. If you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me. Understand?" He asked first. Dean nodded and looked properly chastised. Castiel snapped his fingers and the Alpha met his eyes once more. 

  
"Sam said that I can trust you, Dean. Are you going to hurt me, Jack or Gabriel?" Castiel asked once more. Dean shook his head and tightened his arms around the pup protectively. 

  
"No", he muttered. Castiel nodded and then he crossed his arms. 

  
"Dean, go back to where you were staying and I'll bring you your plate, okay? Why don't you take Jack with you, and I'll meet you there and we will have dinner with you, okay?" Castiel suggested. Dean perked up and nodded, a bright smile lighting up his face. 

  
"Okay, Cas. See you in a few", he said, his deep voice rumbling. Castiel fought the urge to enjoy the way Dean had been responding. He may be the Alpha but Castiel was really the one in charge of this conversation. Jack pushed his face against Dean's enjoying the scent of protection and home. Dean backed off but before he stepped out of the side door, Dean sent a meaningful look to Castiel that he missed while he went back to making plates for the whole pack. Gabriel wandered over and helped him, keeping his scent neutral. 

  
"I'm sorry, I'll speak to him. I have no clue as to why he acted that way"-"Oh you don't?" Gabriel asked with a teasing tone in his voice. Castiel looked at his brother with his head tilted. 

  
"Cassie, he is totally into you. He growled at me because he thought you and I are, well, mates", Gabriel explained. Castiel furrowed his brows until the whole incident replayed over his head; the growling, the way he held Jack to him and submit to Castiel. His eyebrows rose at clicked into his head. Castiel was thoughtful as he finished up the plates; a pair where both wolves were Omegas wasn't unheard of, but not prejudiced either unless traditional wolves were around. 

  
"Gabe, can you set the table? I'm going to call for the pack and go have dinner with Dean", he said. Gabriel nodded and began to set the table, humming quietly while he did so. Sam came in, his huge paws making his nails click on the floor.

  
"Sam, shift, you're gonna get the house dirty", Castiel chastised the giant brown wolf. Sam let his tongue loll out before he bounded upstairs. Shaking his head fondly, Castiel headed out onto the front porch. He placed his fingers in his mouth before letting out a high pitched whistle. Castiel grabbed his, Jack and Dean's plates, crossing the pathways to make it into the house Dean was inside. As he reached the front porch, Jack threw open the door enveloping Castiel in the musky smell of an Alpha in rut-it made the Omega in him feel safe and at home. Smiling at his pup, Castiel walked into the house letting Jack close the door behind him while he took their plates to the living room. Dean looked utterly relaxed on the couch, leaning back into the cushions with his arm slung across the back; he had on a pair of sweatpants but he wasn't wearing a shirt. Dean smiled seeing the Omega and then went to help him set the little table set up in the living room. Castiel could feel the warmth coming from the Alpha and it made him smile. 

  
"You have drinks? I could go back and get some", Castiel said. Dean nodded and then he was in the kitchen, bringing back a pitcher of sweet tea and some sodas in case Jack or Castiel wanted something different to drink. Jack was waiting sitting on his butt for them to sit with him and eat together. Castiel smiled and took his seat next to his son, leaving the head of the table to Dean but he, ever so thoughtful, moved his plate to sit next to Jack. Castiel smiled and then they all began eating; Jack immediately went for the steak, biting it while holding it with the knife and he growled softly while he bit into it. Dean laughed and leaned over to ruffle his hair while he began eating his steak as well, a soft groan leaving him at the taste. Castiel started with his vegetables that way he could eat his steak after, and he watched while Dean and Jack enjoyed their steak. Jack curled his lip at Dean playfully with a growl coming from his throat. Dean's eyes widened and he growled back, it was much deeper and it nearly sent shivers down Castiel's back. Jack dug into his vegetables while Dean gave them an odd look. 

  
"Eat them. They make you big and strong", Castiel said as he began eating his steak; Castiel enjoyed the way the flavors burst across his tongue and he closed his eyes for a moment. Dean sighed in defeat.

  
"I'm already big and strong", he complained pushing some of the vegetables around his plate. 

  
"You stay big and strong", Jack piped up while he ate his potatoes. Castiel snorted while he continued eating, making sure Jack would take a break between bites so he chewed completely. Dean grumbled under his breath and then began eating his vegetables. Jack yawned after he was finished and it made Dean watch Castiel intently when he pulled the pup into his arms, letting him bury his face in his neck. It made a feeling of _longing_ tug in Dean's chest. A family is all he had ever wanted; a loving Omega with a few pups. Sure, maybe being with Castiel wasn't traditional, but Dean wasn't a traditional Alpha. Dean would gladly step in and be a good Alpha to Castiel and Jack, but the Omega would have to want it. Castiel caught Dean staring and he felt a flush creep up on his cheeks, staining his ears as well. Dean looked away, feeling shy at having been caught. 

  
"Cas, would you uhm...", Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, "would you maybe wanna go for a walk with me tonight?" He asked, feeling shy and very much like a teenager again. Castiel stilled for a moment and then he thought back to what his brother had said. 

  
"Around the lake?" He replied. Dean relaxed and gave a nod with a beautiful smile thrown at Castiel. 

  
"I come too?" Jacked asked sleepily. Castiel shushed him and kissed his forehead gently. 

  
"Not tonight, sweet-pea. How about you and Uncle Gabe can eat some good candy and watch some movies tonight, hm?" Castiel suggested. Jack nodded sleepily and began to fall asleep against his father.

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Later that night, Castiel was walking down the stairs with shorts on, Jack sitting in the living room with Gabriel while Sam was in the kitchen making popcorn. Castiel quirked an eyebrow at the Alpha and Sam's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink. 

  
"Sam, if you like my brother, I have no problem having you as a brother-in-law", Castiel assured him. Sam's shoulders hunched up and he looked guitly, biting at his lip. 

  
"I just met him though", he said, his voice sounded small. Castiel moved to touch his arm. He gave him an understanding smile. 

  
"Sam, you're a good, kind Alpha. And...when you know, you know", he said before he worked his way to the living room and gave Gabriel a stern glare. The Omega shrunk a bit. 

  
"Be kind to Sam. I know that you're sassy, but he is young and a bit shy. Jack can eat however much candy for tonight, but _please_ make sure he brushes his teeth", Castiel. Gabriel saluted him and Castiel nodded before walking out and he met Dean at the bottom of the steps. Both Dean and Castiel pulled their shorts off, folding them on the steps of the porch; they shifted into their forms and ran off, heading down the path that lead to the lake. Castiel watched the big, sandy colored wolf and admired the muscles under the fur. As they made it to the lake, Dean and Castiel wandered around the edge of, their fur brushing. 

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
An hour hadn't even gone by when Sam was jerked out of a sound sleep from a broken howl. He glanced to Gabriel who was curled up under his arm before he peeled off his clothes and shifted running out of the house. He caught sight of Castiel and his blood ran cold; Castiel was limping badly, covered in blood and Dean, shifted human was draped over his back. Sam ran over, his heart racing. Sam let Castiel lean against him while he braced him against his shoulder. 

  
"I got you, Cas", Sam promised. Benny came over worriedly, the fear scent clinging to him before he shifted as well. Sam looked at Andrea, the air was charged while he looked at the 'just about to birth' wolf.

  
"Can you go inform Gabriel what happened and tend to Jack, please", Sam asked. Andrea nodded, placing her hand on her belly while she walked up to the main house. Castiel collapsed weakly, his eyes shutting. 


	6. Mates in the Night

_Castiel loped after Dean, when Dean turned on him and splashed water at him. Castiel spluttered and laughed as mud began to stick to his fur as he turned around and flung mud at Dean. Dean growled playfully until he went entirely rigid, Castiel turned to him playfully launching at him but he fell over at the solid weight of Dean. Castiel looked up in confusion when Dean's hackles rose and his showed his teeth making the Omega back up. He yelped when the Alpha shoved passed him and stood in front of him. Castiel turned, feeling like he was missing something and then he saw them; massive, vicious looking wolves were slowly moving closer. A heavy weight slammed into Castiel and suddenly he was fighting with a slim, smokey grey wolf. Her scent was tangy, like rotted flesh and Castiel found himself snarling back. Castiel was a wiry wolf and he used it to his advantage as he weaved back and forth, not letting her get the drop on him. When she lunged he pivoted, clamping his jaw over her muzzle and squeezing; she whimpered and tried kicking at his front legs, but he just gripped her tighter. Castiel was knocked off his legs as a burly, black and brown wolf crashed into his side; he kept a hold of the female but as he lost his footing he let go of her. Castiel snapped at him; just because he was an Omega did not mean he was going to back down without at least a hell of a fight. Castiel felt a shooting pain coming from his leg and going straight up his spine and he was pulled by his back leg away from the female. Castiel whimpered and then felt the tension pulled away from him. There was a loud 'snap' and Castiel looked up, his eyes widening in shock as the massive wolf fell limp between Dean's jaws. Castiel's eyes widened and Dean pressed his nose to the Omega's before two wolves, they weren't bigger than Dean but they were roughly the same size and they knocked him over, tearing into him. Castiel snarled, showing his teeth before clamping his teeth down on the red wolf, jerking him off of Dean. The red wolf turned on Castiel and before she could get him, he was closing his jaw around her neck, feeling the metallic tang of blood. Castiel gasped, letting go of the she-wolf as a jaw clamped on his left leg again and jerked him so hard he felt it go numb. Castiel knew it was only dislocated and he was determined to keep him and Dean safe as much as Dean was. Castiel stayed up on three legs, keeping the weight off his left hind leg; Castiel heard a sound that made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Dean whining and he fell to his stomach while another Alpha was clamped around his jaw. Castiel launched himself onto the other wolf's back, ripping his ear off and splattering the grass with blood. It was clear that this Alpha was the one in command; as he turned on Castiel he was met with claws to the face and Castiel scratched his eyes out, effectively blinding him. He howled in rage and turned his nose towards Castiel's scent but the Omega was not having it as he stepped forward and the Alpha lifted his lip in warning, trying to get the others to attack the wiry Omega. Castiel glared at the shocked expressions on the other wolves faces; seeing their leader blinded they didn't know what to do now. Castiel lifted his tail high in the air while before jumping and clamping his jaw down on the other's muzzle. He dragged him down before digging his claws into the side of his neck as he held him down._

  
_"Get off my territory. If I catch you near my home ever again, I'll kill you", he snarled before grabbing his other ear and ripped it off, making a point. The Alpha whimpered and he staggered to his feet before two betas made their way over, their heads lowered as they guided their leader off. Castiel limped over to Dean, nosing at him; a soft growl left the Alpha and Castiel laid down for a moment, pressing his nose to Dean's to comfort him. Castiel pushed his way under Dean, trying to balance him when the Alpha shifted back to his human form. Castiel made a soft sound in his throat before he began walking back to the pack._

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
While Castiel came over the crest of the hill, Castiel let out a painful howl that broke off. Sam came running out from the house before bracing Cas against his shoulder. 

  
"I got you, Cas", Sam promised. Benny came over worriedly, the fear scent clinging to him before he shifted as well. Sam looked at Andrea, the air was charged while he looked at the 'just about to birth' wolf.

  
"Can you go inform Gabriel what happened and tend to Jack, please", Sam asked. Andrea nodded, placing her hand on her belly while she walked up to the main house. Castiel collapsed weakly, his eyes shutting. 

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
Castiel awoke later in the night as a pained sound came from somewhere in the next room. He pawed at his eyes, realising that he hadn't shifted human but he had been washed. His left leg had been dislocated but as he walked, it was stiff and Castiel felt relieved that it was back in the right spot and bandaged. He walked stiffly until he was in Dean's room. The alpha was in his human form and though they healed faster, Dean was in rough shape. Castiel made his way over to the bedside and climbed onto it, a gruff sound leaving his throat. He pushed his muzzle up under Dean's hand, then laid his head on his chest. Dean's hand absently pet through his fur with another pained sound. Castiel could see the bruises that littered the Alpha, the scratches still slightly caked with dried blood. Castiel nosed at Dean, flicking his tongue against some of the scrapes and scratches. After Castiel finished what he was doing he placed his head back on Dean's chest when a noise near the door drew his gaze to it. Sam was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck nervously; he felt like he was intruding on a moment. Castiel flicked his ears at Sam for him to come in. 

  
"How's he doing?" Sam asked as he stepped into the room. Castiel let his eyes roam over Dean and then he looked at Sam with a shrug. Sam smiled and gave a nod before he came over and tapped at Castiel's leg. Castiel gave him a weak growl before he sighed and tucked his tail under him. Sam made sure that his leg was set correctly.

  
"Are you guys hungry?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at Dean and saw that he was still sleeping and he turned his eyes back on Sam. 

  
"Okay. If you need anything I'll be downstairs, okay?" Sam offered. Castiel thumped his tail with a nod before he closed his eyes, resting his head on Dean's chest; Dean's hand made its way back to the top of Castiel's head. Castiel was soon asleep. 

  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

  
_Dean's eyes widened as he saw the other wolf advancing on Castiel and it made something snap inside of Dean. Thoughts ran rampant through his mind. Mate in danger. Keep safe. Dean was attacking the other wolf when he was suddenly faced with the larger Alpha. Dean felt his stomach slam into the group with the side of his head hitting it. He didn't remember much only that he soon heard another wolf in pain as his eyes closed._

  
Dean woke up with a gasp and in a dark room; he felt warmth along his body and his eyes adjusted he saw the form of Castiel's wolf. He was sleeping with his head on Dean's chest, breathing deeply. He moved his hand along the massive Omega's head which made him move. Castiel suddenly shifted, not caring that he would be naked in Dean's bed. 

  
"You're okay", Dean said. Castiel moved quietly, reaching for the glass of water and handed it to the Alpha with a soft smile. Dean took the water gratefully and then sat up to place it back on the bedside table. 

  
"Castiel, what happened?" Dean inquired; Castiel growled lowly in his throat before he cleared it and then touched Dean's arm gently.

  
"That Alpha...He was going to kill you. I...made him incapable of hearing...and possibly seeing", Castiel stated before he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the Omega before him.

  
"So that wailing I heard...Wasn't you?" Dean said, relieved. Castiel nodded and then fidgeted. 

  
"You protected me...Why didn't you get the pack?" Dean questioned, his brow furrowing. Castiel looked at him, his sapphire eyes glinting defiantly. 

  
"They were _not_ going to get anywhere near my family", Castiel said a growl slipping passed his lips. Dean nodded and winced when he lifted his arm. Castiel pushed his arm back down with a firm look. 

  
"What do you need, I'll get it", Castiel offered. Before Dean could speak, his stomach rumbled loudly. Castiel blinked and then nodded, without thinking he kissed Dean's forehead and made his way out of the room and down the stairs. 

  
"Sam?" He called out before he saw a pair of sweat pants at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and then pulled them up over his naked body deciding to go shirtless. Castiel found the Alpha in the kitchen, the smell of something delicious cooking. 

  
"What's that?" He called out. Sam jumped, startled and Castiel couldn't help but grin but it faded when Sam stared at him. Castiel blinked and looked down at his shirtless body; he gasped softly at the dark bruising that marred his skin as well. 

  
"Oh, perhaps I should wear a shirt", he mused before looking up at the taller Winchester. Sam shrugged but he looked a little concerned. 

  
"I'm making stew that our parent's use to make for us. I was gonna serve it over mashed potatoes. Is that okay?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded when he heard the screen door from the front slam closed and he was almost thrown off balance when Jack launched himself against Castiel's leg. 

  
"Papa", he whined. Castiel stroked his fingers through his hair, before kneeling down to him. Jack wrapped his arms around his neck and sniffled. Castiel shushed him gently while he wrapped Jack's little legs around him too so that he could hold the two bowls that Sam handed him with three spoons. Castiel smiled at him gratefully. 

  
"Thanks, Sam. Say thank you to Uncle Sam", Castiel spoke to Jack calmly keeping his scent neutral so he didn't scare his pup. 

  
"Thank you, Unca Sam", Jack said peeking out from Castiel's neck. Castiel gave Sam a nod before he headed back upstairs. He set Jack down on the edge of the bed and he made a small noise at his son when he moved to put himself under Dean's left arm. He touched at Dean's chest very lightly. Dean smiled and pulled Jack close, leaning forward to inhale his scent. 

  
"I've brought dinner. Sam made it...He said your parents use to make it. It smells delicious", Castiel explained, looking at Dean and Jack fondly. Dean looked up excitedly with a smile holding a hand out for the bowl. Castiel handed it to him and before he could protest he was feeding some to Jack as well; they took turns taking bites and Castiel felt his heart clench at the gesture. Castiel tried not to let his scent change; he was fighting it so hard but he couldn't pick a better mate or father for Jack. Jack growled at him before he nipped at Dean's chin; he was moving his teeth along Dean's skin without biting Dean. It was a way of showing that Jack respected Dean as pack Alpha and would treat him as such. Castiel chuckled and then he began eating as he sat at the edge of Dean's bed. 

  
"Cas", Dean said after a few more bites, catching the Omega's attention. Castiel met his green gaze. 

  
"Before we were attacked...I wanted to...I was gonna", Dean paused, rubbing the back of his neck while Jack used Dean's spoon to take bites. Castiel smiled and he leaned forward, pressing a delicate, feather-light kiss to his lips. Dean's eyes blew wide open and he swallowed gently. When Castiel pulled away he suddenly looked shy, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jack let out a soft howl before he began nuzzling his face against Dean.

  
"Does this mean you'll be my daddy?" Jack asked quietly, looking up at Castiel worriedly. Castiel's cheeks flushed and then Dean looked at the Omega.

  
"That...That is what you were going to ask me right?" Castiel asked shyly. Dean laughed, a loud happy noise.

  
"I was going to ask to court you to eventually be my mate. I didn't want to jump into a mating right away, but I do know I would like to court you the correct way and maybe mate when we are both ready?" Dean explained. Jack frowned, looking confused on his adorable little face. Castiel nodded with another smile, his cheeks beginning to hurt. Dean suddenly looked rather shy and looked away. 

  
"I would...Also very much like to be Jack's daddy when the time comes", Dean said much softer than he had possibly been before. Castiel blushed deeply, but he kept eye contact with Dean. 

  
"Yes, I think Jack would like that very much", Castiel said with a soft laugh. Jack practically beamed before he was trying to spoon feed Dean himself. Dean laughed and opened his mouth, allowing the pup to feed him. Castiel finished his bowl before Jack and Dean had finished their bowl. 

  
"But...Can I still call you Daddy?" Jack asked, a small pout on his lips. Dean thought for a moment, it wasn't traditional during a courtship but he couldn't stand it if he broke this little pup's heart. And plus, he planned on becoming this boys' father. Dean leaned forward, ruffling the boys hair.

  
"Of course you can, kiddo", Dean assured the pup. Castiel smiled and watched as his pup curled up under Dean's arm to begin babbling about everyday things to him. He loved how Dean seemed to actually listen to Jack and he had no change in his scent that said he didn't honestly love Jack. Jack began to fall asleep against the Alpha, a soft happy scent leaving the young boy.

  
"...You don't have to appease him, Dean. He does understand", Castiel began softly. Dean's eyes snapped up to Castiel at the Omega's voice.

  
"Cas, I know he understands. I need you to understand too. I really want to court you and Jack comes with that. I couldn't be a happier Alpha. To soon have you as a mate and to have Jack as my son", Dean assured the other wolf. Castiel smiled before he was leaning into Dean again. Their lips met in an innocent, sweet kiss as their eyes fluttered closed. 


End file.
